Wrecked
| | | | | }} | gueststarring = | | }} | costarring = | | | }} | uncredited = }}}} }} "Wrecked" is the tenth episode of the sixth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is the one hundred tenth episode altogether. It was written by Marti Noxon and directed by David Solomon. It originally broadcast on November 27, 2001. Willow is finally forced to face the consequences of her addiction when her carelessness lands Dawn in the hospital. Synopsis Tara and Dawn wake on the couch and find that neither Buffy nor Willow returned home the night before. Buffy wakes up naked with Spike to find the building around them fell down as she remembers what they did. Spike tempts Buffy as she tries to leave (such as showing her her own thong) and reminds her of everything they did the night before. He angers and disgusts her by crudely remarking that he knew the only thing better than killing a Slayer would be to screw one, and she leaves. Amy returns home with Willow and rambles about Willow's amazing magical use in front of Tara and Dawn. Upset, Tara leaves as Buffy returns as well and after a chat, Amy leaves and Buffy and Willow go to bed after their long nights. Willow tries to shut the drapes of her room with magic, but finds that she can't due to her magic having run out. At the Magic Box, Xander searches fruitlessly for information on what could have frozen the security guard and stole the diamond from the museum while Anya looks at bridal magazines. Buffy arrives, and the discussion turns to Willow. Xander is concerned that Willow has found herself someone new to hang around with who won't monitor her use of magic, but Buffy comes to Willow's defense stating that everyone makes mistakes (with her own most recent mistake very much on her mind). Amy suggests Willow and she visit a warlock, Rack, who can give them great spells that last without any recovery time. The house is cloaked and filled with the magically addicted, seeking a fix. Rack takes a "tour" of Willow's body before giving her what she came for. Amy spins about the room wildly as Willow hangs out on the ceiling, seeing spots and weird images. The next morning, Willow wakes in her own room and cries in the shower. She manipulates some of Tara's clothes to form an invisible body and curls up against it. Dawn makes some interesting food and makes plans to see a movie with Willow. Buffy returns home to find Amy stealing some of Willow's magical supplies. Buffy scolds her as Amy behaves obsessively about the supplies and tells Buffy about Willow's whereabouts. Willow and Dawn talk about food and Tara then take a detour to Rack's place so Willow can get a fix. Dawn waits impatiently in the waiting room with a freaky man. Meanwhile, Willow floats in Rack's room and sees herself flying in space before a demon holding a limp body makes her scream. Buffy wakes a very naked Spike and asks if he knows where Willow and Dawn are. When she mentions Rack, Spike grows concerned having heard of him. He explains to Buffy that he deals in dark and dangerous magic and his place is cloaked so only witches and vampires can find it. Buffy decides to take him along in her search. Willow finally emerges from Rack's room, hours after she entered. Dawn is mad Willow left her so long but Willow, feeling high from the magic coursing inside her, doesn't care. Dawn realizes that something is very wrong with Willow and becomes eager to return home but Willow refuses and promises her young charge 'fun'... Buffy refuses to admit she likes Spike and he again reminds her how much she really wants and needs him. A demon confronts Willow, claiming that she summoned him with her use of magic. The demon cuts Dawn and the girls run. Willow uses magic to take over and drive a car, but it crashes and both are wounded. Dawn finds that she has a broken arm as Willow is knocked out against the steering wheel. The demon catches up with their wrecked car and Dawn tries desperately to fight it off. Spike and Buffy, who heard Dawn scream come to the rescue. Buffy fights the demon while Spike takes care of Buffy's wounded younger sister. Suddenly the demon explodes into flames as a result of Willow's magic. Despite Willow's sincere apology and tearful regret, Buffy tells her to stay back and Dawn slaps her away in anger. Spike takes Dawn to the hospital and Buffy gets furious with a sobbing Willow who's frightened and begs for help. At the house, Buffy talks with Willow about her abuse of magic and the consequences. Buffy thinks that Willow became addicted to magic due to her break-up with Tara, but Willow admits that the addiction was why Tara left. Buffy tells Willow that she doesn't need magic to be special, and Willow says that before the magic she was 'some girl', a girl Tara never knew. Buffy states that she was far more than 'some girl', and reminds her best friend that Tara wants her to stop. Willow knows now that if she continues the way she is, someone will get hurt before long and declares that she's giving up magic for good and Buffy agrees with that and tells Willow that it's time for them to think about what they're doing before doing it (with her own situation with Spike coming to her mind). Later, Willow fights the symptoms of withdrawal in her bed while Buffy, determined to beat her own addiction to Spike, hugs a cross and surrounds her bedroom with garlic. Continuity *The rest of the Scoobies become aware of the seriousness of Willow's addiction and begin to take steps to combat it. *Buffy calls what she did with Spike last night a "freakshow", echoing what Angel had called his and Buffy's relationship when he broke up with her in 'The Prom'. *In this episode the cracks in the friendship between Buffy and Willow begin to show, causing Buffy to turn even more to Spike for comfort. *This marks the consummation of Spike's love for Buffy with an almost exact echo of the first dream he has of falling for her in "Out of My Mind" - the first words Buffy says upon waking next to him are practically identical to the words he says: "Oh. Oh, God, no." (Spike in "Out of My Mind": "Oh, God, no. Please, no.") *Anya has a new hair color. *When Buffy is sitting on her bed at the end she is wearing the same skimpy pink nightie she wore for Dracula, another vampire she expected to come to her bed. *A replica of The Gentlemen's box can be see inside Willow's chest full of magical items. Body Count *Mandraz, burned by Willow Behind the Scenes Production *Jeff Kober, who played Rack, previously appeared as the serial killer turned vampire Zachary Kralik in "Helpless". *This episode was dedicated to the memory of J.D. Peralta, Marti Noxon's assistant. *Dawn makes peanut butter pancakes but then decides she doesn't like them. According to the DVD commentary on her film 'Ice Princess' Michelle Tractenberg hates peanut butter. Deleted Scenes *This line was cut due to length: :Amy: "I want to have fun, Willow. I've been in a cage." :Willow: "There was a little ball. And you seemed to enjoy playing with those cardboard toilet paper rolls." :Amy: "As cages go, it was fine. But I was still confined. I've got lost time to make up and if people don't like it, screw them." Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *After the title sequence, when Spike and Buffy wake up, at moments you can clearly see Spike is wearing flesh-colored underwear when he is meant to be naked. *When Tara is making pancakes for Dawn, Dawn's hair is behind her shoulders, but when Willow enters the house with Amy and says 'Hey' to Tara, Dawn's hair is over her shoulders. *When Willow and Dawn are getting into the car, you can clearly see the shadows of the crew on the ground on the right hand side of the screen. Then as they turn the corner, you can see the filming equipment/screens off to the left side of the screen. *When Buffy is telling Spike how disgusted she was about their night together, she says it was the day before when actually it was two days before. International titles * German: 'Der Fluch der Zauberei (''The Curse of Sorcery) * '''French: Dépendance (Addiction) Music *Laika - "Black Cat Bone" *Thomas Wanker- original score Quotes nl:Wrecked fr:Dépendance de:Der Fluch der Zauberei Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 6